The Pride Trapped Within Insanity
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Small poems collection surrounding Neji, Temari, and Orochimaru. Their pride as well as the things that drove them to insanity. het, yaoi and yuri lurk in this.
1. Chapter 1

I don' t own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: Passed By **

_Orochimaru didn' t want to take it_

_The fact that he did not become_

_A Hokage, the only thing_

_He wanted yet not got_

_Orochimaru was passed by_

_A boy with blue eyes and blond hair_

_He became the Hokage_

_And that was a thing Orochimaru didn't want to share_

_He threatened the boy_

_Over and over again_

_And finally he layed down_

_A very dirty trick_

_Bringing demons within this realm_

_Orochimaru went after him_

_Now he' s an insane villan_

_And the boy is dead as in_

_That was the last of his rein._

**NOTES:**

**I don't know where this came from, but I hope you guys like it. **

**Next up is for either Temari or Neji. You can choose which.**


	2. Beyond Caged

**Chapter 2: Beyond Caged**

_Neji thinks_

_He won against them_

_That he won't be bothered again_

_And then his uncle_

_Swoops down to decide_

_It was time to take Neji's pride_

_No more freedom_

_Not for him_

_Neji's trapped_

_Thoughts are chosen_

_And controlled no more from him_

_No free will _

_Neji has lost it all_

_Watch as he dances_

_In the main branch halls_

_He's no longer a branch member now._


	3. Temari's Side

**Chapter 3: Temari's Side**

Temari's pov

_I never cried  
Begged or hid  
I never wished  
Hoped or bid  
I never did any of these things  
Because there're trapped inside me_

_Call me a bitch  
Skank or trash  
Call me a saviour  
Gaara's sister or brash  
Call me anything you want  
Because I know I'm above you_

_You don't know me  
You haven't tried  
You have never stayed by my side  
You can leave now  
Since I'm a complete bitch  
You know my side  
Now leave me alone you witch._

**NOTES:**

**No one likes these! They really don't like these! ( continues to sing off key)**


	4. Listen

**Chapter 4: Listen**

_He listened to the words that flow around him_

_She listened to him_

_Insanity was nothing but a prize away_

_And she thought she could win today_

_But Anko never guessed_

_How Orochimaru didn't really care_

_She found out how innocent she was_

_And how she was never really there_

_The thirst for blood_

_Pushed her over the edge_

_But now instead of whispering the sannins name every night_

_Anko finds herself humming_

_About him_

_Neji_

_But she was always attracted to those_

_Who'd never really want her_

_But she'd listen to everything anyway._


	5. The Wind

**Chapter 5:The Wind**

**(Temari//Neji)**

_He glides _

_She knows_

_As they fight_

_A losing battle_

_Both will not know_

_Who is a winner?_

_In their little world_

_The fighting _

_The two are always fighting_

_To cover up their feelings of_

_A bad home life..._

_Being beaten..._

_Hated..._

_Needing to be loved..._

_Now getting sick of love..._

_Neji says he no longer needs it_

_No comfort_

_No effort_

_Temari says that one day_

_It'll bite him in the ass_

_She's found it_

_She's lost it_

_But still they fight_

_Through the windy storms_

_They fight to relieve it _

_They fight to beat it_

_What they've always and never known._


	6. Amusements

**Chapter 6: Amusements**

_**(TemaXOro)**_

_Orochimaru ponders_

_Temari quivers_

_Thinking that he is worse than her brother_

_Worse than no other person_

_He smiles a snakely smile_

_Making her feel running away for miles_

_Would be better _

_Than anything he plans_

_The long tongue comes out_

_Licking the side of Temari's face_

_She doesn't feel she ought_

_To smack that tongue back in it's place_

_Violence eluminates Orochimaru_

_As he breaks down what she is_

_What she wants_

_What she'll get_

_To a price_

_Temari watches him place down his cards_

_Feeling the fear_

_Of being visably weaker than her younger brother_

_Of being a little off her rocker_

_He tells her of the power_

_She can achieve_

_Of what she can do_

_If she only believes_

_Sign her soul away?_

_Do you really think so low?_

_...Well, I guess with her smirk_

_You should know_

_Temari wants the power_

_Slinking around_

_So she takes it_

_And is bound _

_To play along_

_Orochimaru smiles_

_Another **innocent **youth spoiled_

_As Temari takes off to Akatsuki_

_To get her brothers power for herself_

_The snake waits_

_Until all of his prey_

_Come forth._


End file.
